Conventional vaginal creams decrease in viscosity at human body temperature and, as a result, liquefy and exude from the vaginal cavity. The unwanted loss of cream diminishes the effectiveness of treatment and users may then be forced to seek further, more costly curative measures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cream composition which will remain in the vaginal cavity for a longer duration than conventional cream compositions, thereby providing a user with an efficient treatment regimen.